


Cosmo Kids

by ElvenArcher



Series: Cosmo Kids [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosmetology, Crossover, Gen, hairdressers who are also vigilantes and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here they were, two very different young men with not so different ‘side jobs’ on their way to what hopefully was the start of new lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmo Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Finally :'D Here's the start of our main story in the Cosmo Kids Verse.

The Tuesday had arrived. In two separate households, two young adults were up early and prepping for their first day at G.I.C.E. Both young men were a mixture of nervous energy and excitement; today was finally here.

Tim was actually very proud of himself. He’d only double-checked his messenger bag twice in the last hour. As he tied his tie, he mulled over just how he had got to this point. He was never really sure when he became interested in hair. It just fascinated him; the geometry of it, the science behind it, the plethora of ways you can manipulate it. This was something he kept to himself for a number of years. No matter how interested he was in hair, at the time, there were other things that took top priority. He did eventually tell Kon and Bart after the three of them had been friends for a few years. This was how he became responsible for upkeeping the hair of not just Kon and Bart, but a good number of former Young Justice members and even a few Titans. Bart never kept secrets well. The decision to actually enroll in a cosmetology school was, in all seriousness, never something Tim had thought about. Until a few he visited Cass in Hong Kong that is.

Steph had all but dragged him to Hong Kong ‘for his own good’. They found that Cass had actually started a small garden on the roof of her apartment since their last visit. The blooms were still small, but coming along nicely and needed to be repotted. After the three of them finished repotting, Steph asked, “Why gardening? Isn’t it a lot of time and work?” Cass simply replied, “I like it. We should take time to work on what we like.” And that was it. For some reason those words hit Tim like a freight train and after months of thinking and planning, here he was. After a quick glance at the time, he grabbed his jacket and bag. It was now or never.

Miles away in New York, Billy was debating if he should wear a tie or not. The dress code was black business casual, but you never knew. He ran his hands through his hair a few more times and thanked his lucky stars that his cowlick in back was actually behaving for once.

“B, if you spend anymore time in the bathroom, we’re going to be late.” Teddy gently knocked on the door separating the two of them.

“Sorry! I’ll be right out.” He eyed the tie again and decided against it. He preferred to not wear them, so why start now? When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was met with a piece of toast and Teddy.

“If I eat the toast and run, will I be on time for anime school?” Teddy snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Nerd.”

“And you love me for it.” Billy took the toast and gave his boyfriend a kiss. And he and Teddy made their way to the subway, Billy thought back to when he first made the decision to go to G.I.C.E. He’d snorted into his after gaming ice cream and proclaimed, “I’ve become a stereotype!” Ha, gay hairdresser, he was hilarious. He told Teddy first of course, then the team, and lastly his parents.The team was accepting, as Billy had thought they would be. Although Tommy was heartbroken that Billy had beaten him to the stereotype joke. His dad was a tad bit disappointed about not choosing a typical four year college, but his mother was absolutely ecstatic. She raved for about thirty minutes about how proud of him she was for choosing what made him happy and how good it was for people to embrace their creativity and channel it into careers and so on and so forth.

So here they were, two very different young men with not so different ‘side jobs’ on their way to what hopefully was the start of new lives.


End file.
